Extreme Magic
by purple blurb
Summary: Tomoyo made a bet with Sakura, now she has to make Eriol fall for her, geting some help from the good. old magic. Complete!
1. The Bet

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine.  
WARNING: it's in P.O.Vs most of E/T some times Shoran, Sakura, etc.  
  
----- Chapter I: The Bet -----  
  
Eriol's POV (kinda) =======  
Eriol Hiragizawa: 17 years old, tall, handsome, player of the basketball team and really charming was worried. His problem? Tomoyo Daidouji 16 years, long hair, bright yes, very cute and according to him a good girl. But the problem was that he was thinking too much about her and she wasn't even one of his girlfriends   
"Well one day maybe" that is what I was talking about "Maybe she asked Sakura to use some cards in me.." he got up from his bed "or maybe she gave me some hallucinogenic drug" he sigh "But there's no drug with such a long effect..." he looked in the mirror "good I'm talking with myself" then the phone hang it was one of his girlfriends.  
  
Tomoyo's POV =========  
The other day Sakura bet with me (she is not so naive as she looks) I heave to make Hiragi... i mean Eriol fall for me and let all his other girlfriends. I know it's mean but he's not fair with his girlfriends either. It was all a few days ago and I heave two months. I'm already wearing a new fragrance; it's with something aphrodisiac said the seller. But smells just like vanilla I don't know if it works but I just love this smell. He shall be mine or else I'll heave to something I really don't like, I can't even say what it is...  
  
Eriol's POV ===========  
So I was right Tomoyo is up with something, today we ware in class when she turned and smile. Ok that con mean a lot of things maybe she didn't even smile for me maybe it was to Li. But the thing is she smiled and I almost fall in the floor. One of my girlfriends saw it and now I heave only two. At least I'll spend less money and will heave time for other things.  
  
Tomoyo's POV =========  
Yesterday I turned to Eriol and smiled wit no reason at all - it was in a magazine that boys get crazy with that - and this morning the gossip was that Eriol had broke with his girl of our math class. That wasn't my fault, was it? Nooo.  
  
----- Continua -----  
  
Really short -_-  
Next chapter (being typed) is called That Smell  
Give me one week.  
  
Extreme Magic 


	2. That Smell

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine.  
WARNING: it's in P.O.Vs most of E/T some times Shoran, Sakura, etc. It'll heave 8 chapters (it's all written now...)  
  
----- Chapter II: That Smell -----  
  
Eriol's POV ===========  
Today was an usual day I had practices my girlfriends ware there glaring to each other. I really think that they know about each other...- but then everything changed, I was about to make a 3 points basket when Daidoiji appeared with that soft gaze looking for some one - probably Sakura, but I don't care, the important is I stumbled in my on feet and next thing is my face on the ground, that had never happened, when I looked again she was gone.  
  
Tomoyo's POV =========  
When my sing practice was over, and I notice my time was running and I still heave to seduce Eriol, I went to the sports area seeking him, not hard to find he was in the basketball training. Now that he was found I had to look for the time. It's {incredible} the place had no clock, so I had to find someone who had it. And when I was out. I heard a really big sound but I didn't turn, had to find a clock before the practice ends.  
  
Eriol's POV ===========  
so after that shame I picked one of my girls for a walk in the town (I think the other one got a little mad) anyway we ware walking and I was feeling that damn familiar smell and I couldn't remember where I first felt it, my girl was saying something very boring and then we passed a plum tree and that hit me...Tomoyo...she is the one that smells like vanilla...does she know I love the vanilla smell, the taste. I just stood there in front of the tree, my girlfriend said something about me flirting in her face and she dumped me. Yes she dumped me; I was dumped by some girl, again. That was a great week two of my girls dumping me and I fall in the basketball training. What comes now? Oh yea I remember that damn good smell.  
  
Tomoyo's POV =========  
So I was fowling him. That is not a big deal. After I found some one with a clock I changed cloths, dressed a red, short wig; put a lot of my perfume (it's supposed to be a aphrodisiac) and waited for him outside the school in the other side of the street. I really don't know why I did this, maybe is some kind of research. I'll find out sooner or latter. The most important thing is that I saw, in first hand, him being dumped for the second time this week, looks like he was flirting a girl under a plum tree...anyway this is a big new. Ps that perfume is a lie it's not seductive at all.  
  
Eriol's POV ===========  
By this time I was expecting everything to close this week, everything except this: I'm a single and free man, my last girl leave me, something about me going to la-la-land to often. Really those girls are insane I'm not the on wrong, they are the ones boring to death. So now I heave time and money (not that this help) for my new mission: discover what's up with Daidouji or to get a professional help. I don't know yet.  
  
Tomoyo's POV =========  
Part one completed. Eriol is now a single man (actually this is tanks to him and his lack of attention, not me) but life goes on, I still heave to seduce him. And I had the greatest idea reading this book, but I don't know if it will work (guess sometimes you heave to believe...)  
  
----- Continua -----  
  
Bigger than the first ^_^  
Next chapter (being typed) is called I knew it!  
Give me one week.  
  
It's Extreme Magic. 


	3. I knew it!

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine.  
WARNING: it's in P.O.Vs most of E/T some times Shoran, Sakura, etc. It'll heave 8 chapters (it's all written now...)  
  
I want you to forgive me about the last chapters mistakes like heave/have, hang/Rang, anb probably another millions but Shoran is not Syaoran, where I live is Shoran and in japonese is Shaoran.  
  
----- Chapter III: I knew it! -----  
  
Eriol's POV ===========  
I knew it! Tomoyo...err... I mean Daidouji is appealing to something. I was walking around after school when I heard her voice singing - like a good Sherlock Holmes a follow her (and I know Sherlock is not that kind of detective) - she stopped in a small, old and dust bookstore and before got in she looked around for any familiar face - I hide. After she was inside the store I looked to the name "Dungeons & flowers" and I could see her by the window, she was going to buy...  
  
Tomoyo's POV =========  
"Love potions, a complete manual" I bought this book; that was the greatest idea I had. Sometimes you must believe in those things. Now back to the book he is really heavy and old. I didn't knew the existence of so many love potions. Guess I'll heave to choose one or two to use in him. I'm very positive about this; the book looks so magical, I could tell it belong to Clow himself...but that sun symbol is not here. I'll start with the easy and that I have the ingredients, if that don't work I'll keep trying!  
  
Eriol's POV ===========  
HA HA HA What she don't know is that I know that she is going to try magic (on me! fool!). I just have to find a spell to protect myself from her potion; that shall be easy --- Several minutes latter --- I'm ruined. I can't believe there's no spell to protect me from a potion. Clow and all the other magicians never thought it was necessary, they just said to watch what goes down your stomach, that's all. I can't believe. Guess that a potion can't work, can?  
  
  
----- Continua -----  
  
I want to tank to the Reviewers (is that a real word?): toril moon, m@ve!, Tomoyo-chan, Mistocean ^_^  
  
  
It's Extreme Magic. 


	4. Some Magic

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine.  
WARNING: it's in P.O.Vs most of E/T some times Shoran, Sakura, etc. It'll heave 8 chapters (it's all written now...)  
  
I want you to forgive me about the last chapters mistakes like heave/have, hang/Rang, anb probably another millions but Shoran is not Syaoran, where I live is Shoran and in japonese is Shaoran.  
  
----- Chapter IV: Some Magic -----  
  
Tomoyo's POV =========  
Today is the day I'll use my first potion (it took 3 hole days boiling, the only problem is how I'm making him drink it since he doesn't eat what people offer, he only eat what he bring from home. If I remember well he wasn't like that until last week... he used to eat anything any girl gave to him... that's]'s a strange behavior.  
  
Eriol's POV ===========  
Today was a miserable day. I'm eating my own food and I hate it (it was a long time since I last baked) smells like feet ant tastes like poison. I'm giving anything to eat something else...But NOOooo I can't, there's nothing that protect from a potion so I have to be careful with what goes down my throat. My only salvation is that I'm eating with Daidouji so I can eat poison and smell her vanilla flavor. God what am I saying? I SUCK.  
  
Tomoyo's POV =========  
Looks like I'll have to make another research work. At least Eriol doesn't look like he is happy while eat his lunch. I'll have to find his favorite food, bring it and offer him some. Maybe Nakuru say something, she just likes to talk with anyone. That's perfect! I'll go drop by Eriol's while he is in his practice, and I'll just heave to be very quick!  
  
Eriol's POV ===========  
Today I was very pleased (I didn't saw Daidouji almost all day) but when I got home I became worried, Nakuru was with a unusual strange face, not scary, strange, like if she knew something I didn't (like if this will ever happen) I asked what it was but she didn't answered just said "today I don't have cookies" and THAT scared me!  
  
Tomoyo's POV =========  
So Nakuru spitted it out! I can't believe and just can't see a cookie for another century (I had to eat almost 40 until she believe my story). What did I invent? That I was doing a paper about foreign favorite food but I couldn't find Eriol in school with all his dates... (Yeah that was a terrible excuse) but the important is: tomorrow Eriol WILL taste the best pie he had ever eaten.  
  
Eriol's POV ===========  
Today I couldn't control my self, I had to eat Tomoyo's food she brought plum pie, with fresh plums and vanilla cream. I couldn't resist. Also I couldn't eat mine feet-food anymore. From all the girls in the world I had to eat her pie -_- At least it was as tasty as it looked, I can just see myself falling in love for her because of some potion...  
  
Tomoyo's POV =========  
You'll never guess Eriol ate my food. But the only thing is that he ate the wrong side of the pie, he ate the no-potion half and I ate the potion (I'm so clumsy). I just notice it when was too late, in the middle of the meal. That-isn't-fair. I'll be the one falling (not that the potion is necessary to this...). I'll have to make another potion or create a new strategy. I can't believe... HE IS NOT INFECTED!  
  
  
----- Continua -----  
  
I want to tank to the Reviewers (is that a real word?): toril moon, m@ve!, Tomoyo-chan, Mistocean and there is someone I forgot (sorry) ^_^  
  
Next chapter: THAT IS WORKING  
  
It's Extreme Magic.  
  
+_+| ^_^ | *_* | -_- | THIS STORY IS UPDATED WEEKLY | -.- | *.* | ^.^ | +.+ 


	5. That is Working

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine.  
WARNING: it's in P.O.Vs most of E/T some times Shoran, Sakura, etc. It'll heave 8 chapters (it's all written now...)  
  
I want you to forgive me about the last chapters spelling mistakes.  
  
----- Chapter V: That is Working -----  
  
Eriol's POV ===========  
Today I was stupid, I acted strange around her and now my notebook is the official 'Daidouji Tomoyo corner'. I HATE TO BE INFECTED. That's what you get for being a glutton. All I se is her. I was walking down the street and saw a plum tree (the same where one of my old girls dumped me) and I remember her. I pass in floriculture and a violet made me saw her eyes. The cakes from the bakery smells just like her, vanilla. I'm going to sentimental. I HATE THIS BLOODY POTION THAT WORK!!  
  
Tomoyo's POV =========  
So I decided to tell Sakura how everything was going. She just laughed. I really don't know why she did this but there is something here. I'll have to find. When she was gone I decided to forget the potions and get a more usual strategy. I'm going to shorten my skirt. That work with all other girls. Since Naoko did that all the boys want to go out with her. From nom now on I'll have to be a little more feminine.  
  
Eriol's POV ===========  
So I couldn't believe in two things #1 Tomoyo's skirt: it's so short! I can see her legs - and I'm not complaining- #2 Shoran: I told him about me thinking in Tomoyo all the time (but I didn't told the potion part, I still have my pride) and now he keep giving me and her a strange look, almost saying "Hey Tomoyo, Eriol is crazy about you, give him something, anything he'll love it" OK maybe not all this but he is saying that I'm crazy for her. WHAT I'M NOT! IT'S JUST THAT DAMN POTION. Speaking about this: how long is the effect of a potion?  
  
Tomoyo's POV =========  
Yup! Eriol kept staring at me, that's working! Or I was full of dirty in my shoes... anyway I'll try to be positive, it's working. and today I saw it all: Sakura told Shoran the hole plan and now he is giving me some strange looks and pointing to Eriol like saying "Go get Eriol he's available" that gave me a killer instinct. I hate S+S.  
  
Shoran's POV ===========  
so Eriol told me he is thinking all the time about Daidouji - say he is in love, he said it was certainly not,...those blind people...- and then Sakura told me she made a bet with Daidouji and our friend is now trying to seduce Eriol, I say it is working. Another thing that is working is MY REVENGE because they played with me when we ware younger now I give them all kind of looks and point and kick. I'm having the greatest fun. Both get all mad, flustered and shy. They can't react at all. This, my people, is heaven.  
  
Sakura's POV =========  
Shoran is helpless, he is playing with Tomoyo and Eriol (ok I was too when I made the bet) but he is so childish... he doesn't look like a 17 year old guy like that, he is a shame to all the Li clan. They are luck that they are far away in China...  
  
  
----- Continua -----  
  
I want to tank to the Reviewers (is that a real word?): toril moon, m@ve!, Tomoyo-chan, Mistocean and there is someone I forgot (sorry ^_^' )  
  
Next chapter: LETS PRETEND  
  
It's Extreme Magic.  
  
+_+| ^_^ | *_* | -_- | THIS STORY IS UPDATED WEEKLY | -.- | *.* | ^.^ | +.+ 


	6. Let's pretend

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine.  
WARNING: it's in P.O.Vs most of E/T some times Shoran, Sakura, etc. Only 2 more chapters (it's all written now...) and I think is OOC.  
  
I want to tank to the Reviewers (is that a real word?): toril moon, m@ve!, Mistocean, Ranka, Sailor Star Sakura and specially to Tomoyo-chan  
(Who review all the chapters, I was touched by that)  
  
To the persons who said it was funny...well tanks I try to make this way. BUT this chapter is kinda sad...but everything is going to be OK (after all I really hate angst)  
  
And to Sailor Star Sakura (I think) the answer is: I really don't have a right day to update, I do that during the week so... I suggest to look Friday ^_^  
  
I want you to forgive me about the last chapters spelling mistakes (and in this one too).  
  
----- Chapter VI: Let's pretend -----  
  
Tomoyo's POV =========  
If I can read signals-what I can- I say Eriol is my hands, it was the result of a month and half of hard work, and I was glad, then I heard it. Eriol was talking to himself (weirdo)...and he knew about the potion I made and he thinks he ate and was cursing it, he doesn't think he is capable to like me just for who I am. I got so sad that I really don't know what to do. I just want to stay in my bed.  
  
Eriol's POV ===========  
So I'm in love with Tomoyo and it's all because of that potion (I know I said it one million times but it's the truth). I just want to get to her and kiss those...Err...wrong sentence, I just want to get to her and get the cure for this problem.  
  
Tomoyo's POV =========  
Today was really sad. Guess I'm this way 'cos I like Eriol a bit. this was what happened I was all happy (I really don't know why, but I was), going home when Eriol - the devil- called me, my heart started to jump that was the moment, I turned around he was very serious and my smile faded. He said "I know you used a love potion on me, stop the game it worked, and now give me the antidote" my heart broke. Again, he had never drunk the love potion but he loved me against his will. I just told I would get it tomorrow and he walked away. I'm so sad my life is horrible. I just put a lot of things to boil and I'll give it to him I hope it taste like dirty feet.  
  
Eriol's POV ===========  
I did it finally, I'm feeling really miserable but I did it (her face become so sad and without the usual glow) but this feeling will be gone when I drink the potion in my hands. It don't smell good but she said it was really the antidote and not another love potion (well what love potion would smell this terrible, I wish it had her vanilla scent) God I'm still like this, I'll just drink it.  
  
Tomoyo's POV =========  
I'll just pretend I don't like him, that his satisfaction face while drinking the fake potion didn't hurt me, that his words didn't broke my heart, that I just lost the bet, I just have to accept that he don't want to love me, he wants any girl except me.  
  
  
----- Continua -----  
  
Kiwi's POV +_+   
after type this : Kami-sama...sniff sniff... that was so sad...sniff... Eriol was so mean...BUAAAA BUAAA...let's make him suffer...buaaaááá  
  
Next chapter: Your turn  
  
It's Extreme Magic.  
  
+_+| ^_^ | *_* | -_- | THIS STORY IS UPDATED WEEKLY | -.- | *.* | ^.^ | +.+ 


	7. Your turn

Sugoi two chapers in one week!!!  
  
Disclaimer: CCS is not mine.  
WARNING: OOC.  
  
I want to tank to the Reviewers (is that a real word?): toril moon, m@ve!, Mistocean, Ranka, Sailor Star Sakura and specially to Tomoyo-chan  
(Who review all the chapters, I was touched by that)  
  
To the persons who said it was funny...well tanks I try to make this way. BUT this chapter is kinda sad...but everything is going to be OK (after all I really hate angst)  
  
And to Sailor Star Sakura (I think) the answer is: I really don't have a right day to update, I do that during the week so... I suggest to look Friday ^_^  
  
I want you to forgive me about all chapters spelling mistakes (including this one).  
  
----- Chapter VII: Your turn -----  
  
Eriol's POV ===========  
I can feel it, can you feel it? It's my love for Tomoyo vanishing, becoming a dinosaur, dust, nothing... God, who am I trying to fool I still need her like I don't need anything else. When she walked trough the door this morning my heart started to beat and my blood run in my veins, she just ignored me and I don't blame her. I'm feeling so guilt.  
  
Tomoyo's POV =========  
Today I didn't want to do anything so I just day dreamed in class and skipped singing training (note: I did never do that, just when I was very sick) and got home with Sakura and told her how I felt, and what Eriol told me the other day. She just told me to be positive, after all he truly loved me and that I didn't have to pay the bet.  
  
Eriol's POV ===========  
So I ran out when my practice was over (with the uniform and all) to see Tomoyo singing. She wasn't there. A girl said she didn't eve appeared to explain her problem. But I wanted to see her so much that it hurt. So with a wild decision I ran to her house, on the way I saw her, my Tomoyo was with Sakura on a bench crying. I'm certain Sakura saw me and she tried to comfort Tomoyo. I was just broken. I knew it was my fault, I don't know how but I knew it.  
  
Sakura's POV =========  
How can those two be so stubborn? I just did this bet because I knew something was happening, that Tomoyo liked him, he deserved a lesson and Tomoyo deserved the boy she likes. But I can't believe that they hurt each other like that. Eriol saw Tomoyo crying on my shoulder and just looked lost. What can I do? They just pretend to each other that they are OK with this strange situation. What shall I do?  
  
  
----- Continua -----  
  
Kiwi's (your author) POV  
After type this : that was less sad then the other one and shorter, but I promise the next has much mushy and it will be longer, because is the last one!  
  
Next chapter: I can do it  
  
It's Extreme Magic.  
  
+_+| ^_^ | *_* | -_- | THIS STORY IS UPDATED WEEKLY | -.- | *.* | ^.^ | +.+ 


	8. I Can Do It

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine.  
WARNING: OOC. Mushy!!!  
  
I want to thank to the Reviewers (is that a real word?): Chibisana12, toril moon, m@ve!, Mistocean, Ranka, Sailor Star Sakura and specially to Tomoyo-chan  
(Who review all the chapters, I was touched by that)  
  
I want you to forgive me about all chapters spelling mistakes (including this one).  
  
----- Chapter VIII: I Can Do It -----  
  
Tomoyo's POV =========  
so after cry my eyes out and practically wash Sakura's shirt (she said it was ok) I admitted I like Eriol more than just a bit, I truly care about him maybe even love (but it's too soon for this stuff). But what could I do? Yes he also like me but he is determinate to not let this feeling grow maybe I should be direct to him and tell all the truth...maybe not.  
  
Eriol's POV ===========  
And what I do now? she is heart broken, I'm heart broken, I did a big mistake asking for another potion and I still love her...hey wait a moment, she gave me another potion and I still love her...something is wrong in this picture  
  
Tomoyo's POV =========  
I was sitting all by my self during the lunch when a hand, a male hand beat on the table. I recognized Eriol's hand and felt lonelier "Something is wrong!" he said, I just stare to my own food "Something is wrong!" he repeated and I looked up to him. With all my feelings mixed (bravure, anger, love) but he didn't change his expression, no expressing better saying.  
  
Eriol's POV ===========  
got all my courage together and went to talk with Tomoyo, I really didn't knew what to say until I said, first she didn't answer I said again, she looked up to me her face was scary but I kept mine "You have nothing wrong, never!" she said my mouth dropped to the floor "You have never ate the first potion, that's why the potion I gave you don't work it was fake, just to make you pleased!" she grabbed her food and walked away, I sat there and look her leaving... So I did never eat the love potion and what I feel for her is the real thing, and she knows it. Now the questions are does she feel the same? Will she forgive me?  
  
Tomoyo's POV =========  
After I told him all the truth I grabbed my things and went to the back of the school sitting on the first step of the stairs, I couldn't eat anymore so I was just looking for the florest when someone came and sat by my side. I turned to see who it was. Again Eriol. I can't describe his face - a mix of thousand of emotions - I was not understanding when he leaned and kissed me. My first kiss. I was happy and mad at the same time, after all he did hurt me too much and I didn't want that feeling again. When he started to talk.  
  
No one's POV ===========  
-I like you very, very much, Tomoyo.  
-You love me?  
-I like you very much.  
-So guess I'm going.  
-Wait and if I had told I love you?  
-We'll never know, you just like me a lot.  
- ...  
- Bye, see you!  
-Tomoyo, come here! I love you.  
(a/n: ok this part was ooc even for this fic)  
  
Eriol's POV ===========  
She turned to me "Repeat that" I said again I loved her and this time I also said I would never regret that. she looked so happy she came back running and throwed herself in my arms, we almost rolled down the stairs "I like you a lot!" she said smiling I couldn't believe I told her I loved her, my pride went to a alternative universe and she just answer 'I like you a lot' so I demanded her to say the right words and she kept saying "I like you a lot" until she finally, laughing from my tickles said what I wanted to hear "I love you, Eriol"  
  
  
----- FIM -----  
  
Kiwi's (your author) POV  
I think that this no one pov I had written after the first chapter, tha's a long time! This final pov was the mushiest thing I ever wrote. And that was a brutal change.  
  
Did you love? did you hate?  
  
Question: Do you want a next after-final chapter (I forgot what we name those)?  
  
  
It was Extreme Magic.  
  
+_+| ^_^ | *_* | -_- | IT'S OVER | -.- | *.* | ^.^ | +.+ 


End file.
